The adaptive vascular wall hypertrophy which occurs in hypertension causes a reduction in nutritional blood flow to skeletal muscle--this may be the mechanism by which hypertension produces insulin resistance. It has been demonstrated that ACE inhibitors favor regression of vascular hypertrophy as well as vasodilatation and that these effects increase skeletal muscle blood flow and insulin sensitivity. We hope to show that this is also the case with Losartan, an Angiotensin II receptor blocker, and that the mechanism is the same.